Merry Platypus
Plot Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang made up a holiday called Merry Platypus that can let people have presents and eggs at thw same time in February, and its up to Mordecai's Gang to put a stop to that. Transcript Progulue *(The progulue starts on a planet named Platyria, scene switches to the house where the Easter Platypus and his son are.) *'Easter Platypus' s son': Father I got a question, I heard that I was created after a month of your birth. *'Easter Platypus': Indeed son, this is what platypuses of true loyalist strike for. *'Easter Platypus's son': Well I got a question, when is Merry Platypus made right before it exist? *'Easter Platypus': Well, about a few weeks ago right before I was made as a suit, this is when the young fellows named Zim and Gumball made Merry Platypus Episode *(The episode starts at Zim and Gumball's base) *'Easter Platypus' '': (Narrating) And right before that, this event takes place right before Valentine Day is here. But they didn't know how to make the new first holiday in February till then. *'Zim': There has got to be a holiday to be created in February and not just February. *'Gumball': Well I did made up a holiday once, so I decided to get over it. *'Zim': Thats it, with your formal idea, how about we make a holiday called "Merry Platypus". *'Nate': What's it about? *'Zim': Uh.. well, its about when the Easter Platypus first came here, he gives candy and presents to everyone in the world, like Christmas and Easter. *'Nate'; So you making it up? *'Zim': (Nervous) Absolutely Not! *'Nate': Good. We need a date for it. *'Nicole': How about in February the 12th. *'Gir': I hope they have tosauitoes made out of chocolate for Merry Platypus. *(Scene switches to the park) *'Zim': And sooner the Easter Platypus is done delivering the presents, candy and eggs made out of chocolate, he returns to his home planet of the other kind of playhouses where they came from *'Nate': In a way, It's like Christmas, but better. *(The rest of the gang cheered except for Benson) *'Zim': Benson? Why aren't you celebrating for Merry Platypus? *'Benson': F**k your stupid sh**! Since when did you find about this? *'Zim': Benson, that's not nice of you being rude, because me and Gumball won't stop seeking our revenge to destroy pathetic and rude people like you. (Points at Benson) *'Nate': You think this is an excuse to get that new laptop I really want. It's not. *(Zim and Nate left) *'Peter': Whoa Benson, I think Zim is right, you need to be destroyed to let Zim and Gumball's revenge on you to be complete. *(As soon as Nate crosses the street, he gets run over by a car) *'Nate': WHY ME! *'Peter': Actually Nate, I mean that Benson needs to be destroyed. *'Nate': I meant the car. *(Benson got killed after being run over by a car) *(Scene switches to Zim and Gumball's lab) *'Zim': Okay Gumball, sometime with theory that I use to use a orb as a Santa suit, i absorbed this orb into the Easter Platypus suit. *'Nate': We need some songs too. *'Nicole': I got the easter platypus minion robot gnomes ready. *'Sonic': Let's report it to news stations. *(Scene shows to the park house) *'Mordecai': I think merry Platypus is a myth, do you think that's a myth? *'Nate': How do you know? Yoy don't have any evidence. *'Mordecai': CCCRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *(In a base where all the world gathers, Zim sees the crowd through the stage) *'Zim': This may not be easy Gumball, but it would be the chance to succeed at this. *'Gumball': (Seen in a easter platypus costume) And these shrimp are easy to eat to me. (Eats some shrimp) *'Gir': Hey master, I got the robot easter platypus gnomes ready for the stangeb for ya. *'Zim': Excellent. *'Nate': Anybody planned any songs for this? *'Sonic': News stations are reporting. *'Reporter (News Channel 25): Hello, today is a day that a new holiday have came, when The Easter Platypus came, he claimed this to be Merry Platypus. *'''News Man: Yes, we have festive songs, parades, and deals for gifts. *(Scenen shows back to the stage) *'Zim(In the Easter Platypus suit)': And you see Gumball, if this suit takes over, it would spoil everything. *'Gumball': How bad can that suit spoil? *(Gir appears as he is happy) *'Gir': We wish tou a merry jingly, we wish you a merry jingly, WE WISH YOU..... *'Zim': No Gir! (His suit started tobflatter) STOP THAT SINGING! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The Suit started to take over) Little fellow, your so cute. *'Gir': I am. *'Gumball': Huh so what else can make the suit takeover Zim? *'Nate': Bricks falling from the sky? (Points up) *'Gumball': (Thinks it was a plan) Thats a spirit Nate, we can use the brownies and throw them to Zim by making him snap out of the suit's control. *'Nate': What? I actually meant that the bricks might land on me or Zim. *(A brick landed on Zim, making him snap out of the suit's control) *'Zim': Well I was lucky that the brick saved me. Now, Gir must repair the bricks. *'Gir': Okay dokey. (Grabs the irken technology like tool box and goes to the bricks) *(A brick lands on Nate's feet) *'Nate': OH SH**! *'Sonic': Geez, you sound like someone stole your kids. *(Scene switches to the crowd) *'Announcer': People on earth, prepare to introduce, The Easter Platypus. *'Nate': Gumball, just asking, is Nicole single? *'Gumball': My mom is just wearing her rock outfit, whats the big deal. *(Zim Easter platypus suit is seen in a shrimp like egg chair the robotic easter platypuses gnomes appear as the song is about to start) *(Song: Bow Down) *'Crowd': (Singing) Bow down! Bow down! (Before the power of the platypus) (Or be crushed, be crushed) (By, his webbed feet of doom) *'Crowd': (Singing) Bow down! Bow down! Before the power of the Platypus! (Or be crushed, be crushed) (By his webbed feet of doom) *(Zim Easter Platypus suit is seen smiling as the song ends) *'Zim (In Easter Platypus suit)': (Acts like the Easter Platypus) Thanks for coming my fans. Today is the day that Merry Platypus is now born as a new holiday in February. *(The crowd cheered) *'Zim (In Easter Platypus suit)': First you all good guys and ladies shall make me a ship to use for to deliver what ever you wanted. *(At the park) *'Nate': Does anybody have any of their lists done? *'Sonic': I am already ahead of you. *'Nate': Holy crap, dude all of these things are expensive! *'Benson': Fake! *(With Zim) *'Zim': Benson is suppose to die! *'Gumball': You heard Zim ,Benson shall die! *'Nate': Benson almost blew our cover *'Zim': Now Benson shall be banished to the South Pole. *(Zim presses a button, dropping Benson to the South Pole) *(Nate drops bricks, killing Benson) *'Zim': Um Nate, you didn't have to drop these bricks, but you can just let him suffer in this cold area. *'Nate': Fine, but he better die of this coldness. *(The ship flies away, scene switches to a damaged Benson) *'Benson': This is the end of me. (Sees a bunch of figures) You, it can't be. *(With Mordecai's gang) *'Mordecai': I will get revenge on Nicole for breaking up with me. Trivia *Zim, Gir, and Minimoose's Easter platypus costumes from The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever on Invader Zim returns in this episode. *Nicole last put on her Rock outfit since in The Lie from The Amazing World of Gumball. *For some reason, Perry is chosen to be as the Easter platypus that would impress people. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers